vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Son Goku (Dragon Ball GT)
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-A to High 4-A | At least High 4-A, likely higher with the power-up | 3-C | Unknown Name: Son Goku/Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Anime/GT Gender: Male Age: Over 50 (12 physically) | Over 150 years at the end of GT Classification: Saiyan/Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, true flight, ki manipulation and techniques, teleportation, telepathy (enhanced by physical contact), telekinesis, energy sensing, energy absorption, transformations, dimensional travel, the ability to self-destruct. Attack Potency: Solar System level (Easily defeated both Final Form Frieza and Super Perfect Cell in his base form, completely without any Super Saiyan transformation, and was able to match Uub, the reincarnation of Kid Buu) | Multi-Solar System level at minimum (As a basic Super Saiyan, he fought evenly with Meta-Rildo, whom Goku remarked as having power surpassing Majin Buu), possibly Multi-Solar System level+ as a Super Saiyan 3 | At least Multi-Solar System level+, likely higher with the power-up (Was able to hurt Omega Shenron after the Power-up) | Galaxy level (After absorbing the Dragon Balls) | Unknown (After training with Shenron for over a century) Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL reflexes (faster than Super Saiyan 3 Goku in the Buu Saga) | At least Relativistic+ with FTL reflexes | FTL+ | At least FTL+ | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XGJ+ to Class XPJ '''| At least '''Class XPJ+ | Class XPJ+ to Class BXKJ | Class BXKJ | Unknown Durability: Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level+ | Galaxy level (After absorbing the Dragon Balls) | Unknown (After training with Shenron for over a hundred years) Stamina: Quite extreme levels, but far lower in Super Saiyan 3 due to the form's massive energy requirement and Goku's small body not being able to maintain the form for long. Range: Solar System | At least Multi-Solar System | Galactic | Galactic | Unknown Standard Equipment: Kintoun Intelligence: Goku is a master of martial arts and well above-average combat smarts. Weaknesses: He cannot maintain his Super Saiyan 3 form for long, as it drains his energy and puts tremendous strain on his child body. Notable Techniques - (Note: This page will only cover techniques exclusive to Anime Goku. See the profile for Manga Goku (Found below) for techniques shared with his Manga version.) * 10x Kamehameha - A stronger version of the Kamehameha used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. He first used the attack by combining two Kamehamehas formed in both his hands, and the attack was red in color. Later, it was used much like a standard Kamehameha, also returning to the typical blue coloration. * Dragon Fist - An extremely powerful technique in which Goku launches himself at his opponent making a straight fist, which then manifests in the form of a golden dragon similar in appearance to Shenron and bursts through his opponent. This technique has proven capable of taking down foes much stronger than Goku himself. * Dragon Hammer - A combination of the 10x Kamehameha and the Dragon Fist. Goku launches a 10x Kamehameha at his opponent, then flies through the beam and punches through his opponent. This technique was strong enough to blast Omega Shenron to pieces, though the Shadow Dragon survived by regenerating. * Universal Spirit Bomb - An extremely powerful Spirit Bomb which has its energy gathered from the entire universe. It was used to obliterate Omega Shenron permanently during the final battle. It is also called the Super Ultra Spirit Bomb (超ウルトラ元気玉, Chou Urutora Genki Dama). Key: Base | Super Saiyan 1, 2 and 3 | Super Saiyan 4 | End of GT | 100 years later Note 1: This covers the GT version of Goku, which also covers the feats from the Anime. For the primary version (DBZ Kai + DB Super), see this profile. For the child version from Dragon Ball, see this profile. Note 2: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Pre-Crisis Superman (Superman's profile) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Saiyans Category:Secondary Canon Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Canon Characters